Thousand years
by Lets-go-paradise
Summary: Que se passe-t'il lorsque Rumpelstiltskin décide de jouer un air en hommage à Belle ? OS basé sur la chanson "Thousand Years" de Christina Perri


**Bonjour ! Alors voici un OS sortit tout droit de mon imagination... En espérant que vous aimerez !**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient... Malheureusement x)**

* * *

**Thousand years**

Un son curieux s'échappait de la fameuse maison rose de Storybrooke. Un son qui se composait pour former une mélodie. Une douce mélodie de piano, une mélodie qui caressait le plancher et faisait trembler les murs. Comme une amante, comme une plainte. Elle semblait s'apaiser pour reprendre plus furieusement par la suite, une mélodie remplie d'émotions contenues. Une mélodie qui venait détruire le silence pour l'écraser, le compresser, le rendre inexistant.

Des doigts longs et fins se promenaient sur les touches régulières de l'imposant piano qui ornait une partie du hall. Les touches s'affaissaient pour mieux se relever, faisant naître cette mélodie qui comportait des paroles. Des paroles qu'il n'osait pas encore prononcer. L'introduction se répétait sans cesse, comme un refrain, devenant rapidement insolite, ennuyeux.

Une voix tremblante retentit alors, s'entremêlant avec la mélodie, la faisant vivre, lui donnant un sens. La voix reprenait contenance au fur et à mesure que la musique progressait, rendant les paroles plus claires, moins vagues.

-_ "Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave ? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall ?"_

La maison était vide, trop grande pour un seul homme. Le plancher ne grinçait même plus, les rires et les paroles avaient déserté la bâtisse pour ne laisser place qu'à cette voix rauque et à cette mélodie brisée qui résonnait comme une supplique. Encore et toujours comme une triste supplique.

- "_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer…"_

Ils s'étaient disputés… disputés pour sa lâcheté, pour cet homme qui refusait d'avancer, qui avait peur de tomber.

Il se souvenait encore de l'état dans lequel il l'avait mise, de ses joues rouges de colère et de ses yeux bleus d'habitude si calmes qui lui lançaient des éclairs, le menaçant de la contre-dire.

Le ton était monté lorsqu'elle avait clairement insinué qu'il n'avait pas besoin de magie, mais de courage pour la laisser « entrer ».

- "_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

La pression sur les touches s'était faite plus prononcées, comme s'il voulait casser le marbre blanc sans réellement y arriver.

A cet instant, l'image qu'il dégageait n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il était ; Un homme fatigué… Fatigué et détruit.

Le vent frappait contre les vitres, venant s'introduire dans la maison pour lui souffler tous ces mots à l'oreille. Tous ces mots amers qu'elle n'avait su lui dire mais dont il était sûr, lui brûlaient les lèvres.

-_ "Time stands still. Beauty in all she is."_

La voix de Belle traînait encore dans sa tête, elle semblait le narguer, lui rappeler sans cesse cette phrase qu'elle lui avait dite « Tu veux que je parte Rumpelstiltskin ? ». Il se souviendrait éternellement de cette question, de la petite voix effrayée de la jeune femme et de sa réponse à lui. Il avait répondu oui. En bon lâche qu'il était, il avait répondu oui.

Et elle était partie. Elle avait prit son manteau et elle était partie.

Pour toujours.

A jamais.

Il le croyait, le pensait… Il s'en voulait.

-_ "I will be brave. I will not let anything take away. What's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this… One step closer."_

Il ne lui avait pas donné ce qu'elle méritait. Il lui avait donné une rose qui n'en était pas vraiment une… Il lui avait donné des problèmes, de la disgrâce. Il lui avait fait du mal de toutes les manières possibles et elle… En échange elle lui avait offert de la lumière et le plus important, elle lui avait offert son amour.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. Il n'avait plus sa lumière, il n'avait plus ses yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec admiration… Il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir encore un peu de son amour.

- "_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

Le plancher grinça mais il n'y prêta pas assez attention, la musique l'enivrant, parlant pour lui. Le corps du piano résonnait dans toute la pièce, les notes graves montant au plafond pour faire trembler l'air.

Cela faisait quatre jours que la bâtisse semblait dénuée de vie, cela faisait également quatre jours qu'elle était partie, emportant avec elle toute les couleurs et la joie.

Gold se rendit compte à cet instant combien elle lui manquait, combien cette maison semblait dénuée de sens sans le doux rire de sa Belle.

_- "And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

Ses doigts se perdirent dans les touches, dansant seuls au milieu de cette nuit noire, créant cette magnifique plainte qui commençait de prendre forme au cœur du hall vide.

La fameuse canne de Gold n'était pas à ses côtés. Il avait arrêté de l'utiliser après qu'elle soit partie… Se disant que peut-être, la douleur lui ferait oublier.

Il aurait voulu la retenir, il aurait peut-être dû… Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Jamais il ne la retiendrait, elle était libre de son destin et c'était mieux ainsi.

- "_One step closer… One step closer."_

Il avait fermé les yeux depuis tellement longtemps… Il avait clos ses paupières depuis qu'Evil était venue lui annoncer la mort de son True Love. Il avait fermé les yeux sur sa vie, sur lui, sur les autres. Belle avait tenté de les rouvrir lorsqu'elle s'était souvenue de lui, lors de leur balade au puit… Lors de cette balade où tout avait changé entre eux.

Mais elle n'avait pas réussit.

Elle avait échoué… Comme avec toutes ses tentatives pour lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas un homme difficile à aimer. Tentatives bien vaines, il le savait.

- "_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

Sa voix se perdait désormais dans les oreilles d'une autre personne, comme un murmure, comme une évidence.

Cette chanson n'était pas une chanson qu'il connaissait particulièrement. Il avait un jour appelé Belle, mais elle avait oublié son téléphone à la maison, sur sa table de chevet. Cette chanson avait retentit à chaque fois qu'il avait composé son numéro et il ne s'était pas lassé de la rappeler pour en écouter encore un peu les paroles. Paroles qui semblaient choisies avec attention pour lui, car lorsque le numéro de la fille Lucas avait fait vibrer le téléphone de Belle, la mélodie était tout autre.

Il s'était demandé depuis ce jour si s'était pour cela que sa Belle… Sa douce Belle avait la voix chargée d'une mélancolie lorsqu'elle lui décrochait.

Maintenant il doutait de pouvoir encore entendre sa douce voix lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait aussitôt qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

- "_And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

Les doigts de Gold dévalèrent une dernière fois le long des touches avant que le silence ne reprenne sa place au sein de la demeure. Tout se fit plus calme et il regretta que la chanson ne soit pas plus longue.

Abaissant le couvercle qui protégeait les touches de l'humidité, il le laissa claquer, ce bruit sourd étant le dernier qu'il entendrait avant le lendemain.

Il appuya ses coudes sur le couvercle, glissant sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts fins se perdant dans ses mèches grises qui semblaient avoir blanchies depuis son départ à elle.

Sa voix retentit encore, moins gracieuse que dans son chant, mais plus poignante encore. Il lâcha, dans un souffle, sa dernière supplique avant longtemps.

- "_Oh ma douce Belle… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait…"_

* * *

**Un commentaire ? S'il vous plaît ?**


End file.
